The tailor's daughter
by the.pet.of.mitchell
Summary: a bit like beauty and the beast. This is MY fairytale with MY prince,so a prince must find love before hes 15th birthday or the no love will grow in the kingdom.but can the the love of a tailor's daughter help?
1. prolog: you would think

Well basicy ive been wantin to start this story for ages, and so now i have 100 hits im going to.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You would think any base for a kingdom would be... _love_, But one kingdom in a far away land was not!

The kingdom of Lithomancy was run by a hard and heartless king. He needed a son to carry on the kingdom. On a dark cold night a hag came to the castle gate.

_"I wish to see the king" _

_"but why"_

_"Its about hes son to be" _she disapired in a bolt of lighting. The king at this time was sat with hes head in hes hands.

_"I can grant you a son" _he hard from a dark spot

_"For who is there? Show yourself"_

_"look do you want a son or not?"_

_"more than anything!"_

_" Then i wish you to state the name of the women, you love the most" _

He was thinking; shes never got to no who i truely love,_" nancy mccage" _

From the dark spot tiny bolts of blue lighting rised incaging a old hag,but not for long as the bolts fell... she tranfromed in to a beautiful women.

_"You see i have the power to see who peoples real true love is and She is not the one you love!"_

_"noooooooooooooooooo!" falling to hes knees _

_"I will still grant you a son, but he must find his one true love before his 15th birthday or no love will ever grow in this kingdom" _

He fell in to dispare as as when his son was born, the women had cleary made the task worst! For his son had no face, but a golden mask. So how could any girl love a boy with out a face...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i would i love it if you could R&R fanxs xxxxxxxxx


	2. The dream & Lord jake

**14 years and 360 days later...**

You sit there in your heartache

Waiting on some beautiful girl to

save you from your old ways

You play forgiveness

Watch it now ... here she comes!  
sHe doesn't look a thing like a princess

But she talks like a ladyLike you imagined when you were young  
Can we climb this mountain

I don't know

Higher now than ever before

I know we can make it if we take it slow

Let's take it easy

Easy now, watch it go  
We're burning down the highway skyline

On the back of a hurricane that started turning

When you were young

When you were young

And sometimes you close your eyes

and see the place where you used to live

When you were young

They say the devil's water, it ain't so sweet

You don't have to drink right now

But you can dip your feet

Every once in a little while

You sit there in your heartache

Waiting on some beautiful girl to

To save you from your old ways

You play forgiveness

Watch it now here he comes

sHe doesn't look a thing like a princess

But she talks like lady

Like you imagined

when you were young When you were young

I said she doesn't look a thing like a princess

sHe doesn't look a thing like a princess

But more than you'll ever know

The masked prince sat bolt up right , breathing Vigorouserly. "_that was weird, that dream. i get the song. its just the women in it!"._

He though about the women in the dream, she did look alot like princess holly who he would be wed to in just four days. Anyways I better finsh the invites for the engacment ball as im up. I hope christies at hand today, i can give it to her personly.

meanwhile in the tailor's shop...

" Im going to the castle!"

" but he doesn't need to be fitted today, christie!"

" BYE, tash"

_" i hope lord jake isnt about...oh god!"_

" hello christie, your not going up to see prince no face are you" cocking a eyebrow " why would you want to see him when you have me" in lavish profuse delight.

" theres only so many times i can go to the townsquare with you!" walking off to the castle gates.


End file.
